Laetitia
by GreenGlaux
Summary: In all her years as a slave in Rome, not one good thing had happened to Annabeth. She had to endure the wrath of the emperor's hated mother, Agrippina. She was looked down on, beaten up for no reason and insulted because she was Greek. In all her years as a slave, nothing good had happened to her... Until Percy shows up. Percabeth. Set in Ancient Rome, 1st Century AD
1. Chapter 1

"Annabella, come here."

Annabeth tried to tear away her gaze from the running spectacle. The two gladiators were still circling each other since the fight had only started minutes ago but the crowd was already shouting and yelling furiously, encouraging the two to start ripping each other apart.

Annabeth had seen blood and men killing each other but in Athens, her actual home before the Roman soldiers deported her to Rome as slave, never have been fights to stay the blood thirst of the crowd. Amphitheaters disgusted her. Just like the Romans disgusted her.

"Annabella!"

She turned around and faced Agrippina who stood in the doorway, looking at the servant impatient. Annabeth balanced the bowl of fruits to her right before she moved to the emperor's mother and bowed. "What can I do for you, mea domina?"  
As she came up from her bow, she was greeted with a hard slap across her right cheek.

"Watch out, girl, if I call for you, you ought to come immediately and not take your dear time," Agrippina spat.

Annabeth had the need to cover the stinging spot with her hand and duck out of Agrippina's reach but she knew it would make her mistress even madder. She directed her stormy-gray eyes to look straight into the ugly two slits of Agrippina.

"Excuse my ignorance, mea domina," Annabeth said.

Agrippina snorted. "I can't excuse that much ignorance."

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek. Her mistress was a fool and all the servants knew it but she was a powerful and mighty fool. Rumors had spread everywhere about Agrippina killing the last emperor's son, so Nero would become the mightiest man of the world. The people of Rome also said she would interfere with the business of the state constantly and her own son was getting sick of it. But she sill had the power to throw Annabeth down in the arena.

The emperor's mother eyed the slave. "Well, if it wasn't for your good work, I would have let you killed a long time ago."  
Annabeth nodded. "I appreciate that, mea domina."

"Of course you do, ceanum," Agrippina snapped. "You will go to the market now and buy new fabric for my rooms. I want new casings made of silk, preferably in purpure. Hurry, buy the silk at the stall I showed you and bring them to my Sewist. I want to sleep in new casings tonight."  
With that she knocked Annabeth aside violently and strolled toward the cot of the emperor who was watching the whole scenario down in the arena with a rather bored expression. Nero never has been much into the whole 'until the death'-thing. He had always been a stranger to the Roman tradition.

She got up from the stone floor, placed the fruit back in its bowl and walked into the halls behind the tribune. Hastily, she wiped tears of pain away as she tried to touch her burning cheek. To her right opened a small room and she slipped in. It wasn't big and certainly not big enough to hold at least 25 tables and double as much slaves who were standing in front of them, creating desserts and special food for the emperor.

She dumped the fruit bowl on one table and turned to leave. It wasn't a big deal to walk through the mostly empty corridors of the emperor's section but to get as fast as possible to the store for Agrippina's silk, Annabeth had to walk through one of the citizen's entrances. And that meant she needed to cross the ranks of the _plebs_, where only men were seated and allowed. She had done this before and never got caught but it was always tight. To conceal herself in the crowds of cheering people, she took a coat called _paenula_: A long brown cotton robe with a hood, which was especially sewed for the female servants of the emperor.

Annabeth pulled it over her _stola_ and looked carefully down herself if she really had covered all of her body. The _paenula_ was longer than the usual ones and also a little wider. Annabeth shook the sleeves down her hands before she climbed through a small opening onto the men's tribune.

The coliseum resembled the society in Rome. Down in the first ranks sat the senators and on the highest ranks, you could find the few women who were allowed to enter the arena. Most men prevented it though.

Annabeth swallowed as she moved swiftly through the men who were standing on their feet, screaming for their favored gladiator and wagged their arms through the air. It smelled like sweat and wine and everywhere food and drinks covered the floor. Annabeth tried not to think of her coat absorbing all these things.

She almost reached the exit as suddenly one of the men jumped on the hem of her robe and the fabric was ripped away. She stood there for a moment just like the man who was still standing on the paenula.

She blinked just one time and the men had already opened his mouth screaming, "_A woman!_"

All of the men who were actually able to hear the shout, turned and looked at Annabeth. Hades broke loose a moment later. The men reached out for her, yelling in hatred and calling her names, Annabeth never has been called before. She could dodge most of the hands but suddenly a hand, firm and strong, closed around her wrist making her stop in mid-sprint. The man, who had caught her, was almost twice as big as Annabeth with a scarred face and steely blue eyes. His thin lips curled into a cruel smile.

Annabeth gulped.

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek with his fingertips. "Where are we going, beautiful?"  
She knew what he would do. She knew what would happen. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but instead of letting go, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

His breath felt like acid on her skin. "Maybe we can take a break from the games?"  
Tears shot into Annabeth's eyes, tears of pure frustration and she struggled harder but all her efforts seemed lost against the muscles of the man. She missed the years back in Athens when her father taught her how to hold a dagger and how to use it. He never taught her what to do in a situation where she was weaponless, he never taught her what to do when Roman soldiers came to their lot and cut his throat and he certainly never taught her what to do if Romans captured her and forced her to be a slave.

"Hey, let go of her, sentina. She's my wife."

Annabeth's head snapped around at the word 'wife' and she saw another man standing right behind her. He was wearing a toga, telling Annabeth that he was one of the nobler citizens. He was tall and muscular, his skin tanned and scarred like he had been in some very serious battles. His hair was a mop of raven black hair and his eyes gleamed in a dark green. They looked like the sea during a storm. Annabeth couldn't help but stare.

The man was handsome. Everything else would be a lie.

"Didn't you hear me? Let. Her. Go." He empathized each of his words and the man who was still crushing Annabeth with his arms, looked at him furiously. He let go of Annabeth but mumbled curses at the man with black hair.

"Come on. Let's go."

Again Annabeth was grabbed around the wrists but the hand of this man was soft and gentle. She barely felt where he touched her. With firm steps and without any eye contact, he led her out of the amphitheater and they just stopped in front of their exit.

He let go of her arm. "You are okay?"

Annabeth nodded and rubbed some sore spots at her waist. "Yeah I guess."  
"Who are you?" He asked suddenly and Annabeth looked at him skeptically. She learned the hard way never to trust a Roman, but he didn't look Roman and his eyes had softened to a beautiful sparkling shade of sea green.

He chuckled. "Okay, then me first. I'm Perseus."

She sighed. "Annabeth."

He studied her and Annabeth felt uncomfortable by his eyes scanning all of her body. "Doesn't sound Roman and you surely don't look like it."  
"I'm not Roman! They call me Annabella," Annabeth snapped. It surely wasn't a smart move but she hated it to be accused Roman. She hated the state and its whole populace.  
"I'm Greek. And by Zeus I'm proud of it."  
Perseus smiled and Annabeth feared he might make fun of her now but what he said next surprised her instead.

"Me too."  
Her jaw hit the ground. She had never met a Greek in Rome before. Never has been so close to home for years. "You-You" She felt the urge to throw his arms around him to touch the skin which once touched Greek ground, Greek sand, Greek waters. But she held herself back.

"Where are you from?" To speak in Greek again without somebody punching her was a relief and the words felt like candies on her tongue.

He smiled too as he answered in perfect Greek, "Argos. It's been pretty messy as I left-"  
"You _left_?" Annabeth asked blankly.

Perseus shrugged. "Like I said, the city was a mess. Barbarians-"  
"-You mean Romans?" Annabeth interrupted but Perseus shook his head.

"No I mean a tribe I don't know. Anyway barbarians attacked the city and because of the poor security and the prohibition to defend ourselves, the barbarians had an easy game."  
A light flickered in Perseus' eyes and Annabeth realized he didn't trust or like the Romans too much either.

An absurd picture gleamed in front of her eyes. Perseus and her running away, hiding from the military and heading back home, but at the same time Annabeth knew there was no home to return to.

"What about you?" He asked and again Annabeth loved the sound of the Greek words hanging in the air.

"Athens," she told him proudly. She loved Athens because it was her home and all the good memories she had were all somehow connected to the city. Sometimes when she was alone, she'd sit on her roost and would remember all the streets and allies, she had walked whenever her father took her with him. She tried to remember people, sounds and smells but after so many years, the memories started to fade.

Her heart ached with the desire to flee and return but she couldn't, she would never make it out of Rome before Agrippina had sent the bloodiest murderers after her.

"Hey." Perseus' voice was so soft and gentle (especially in Greek) that Annabeth longed for home even more. "You are sure you are alright?"

She didn't answer. Neither did she look at him. Her eyes burned and even though she hated it, tears rolled down her cheeks for the second time today. Annabeth was tough. She was raised to be tough but some days just knocked all the energy out of her body and she felt nothing else than the need to run away.

Suddenly two hands raised her chin. She looked in Perseus' eyes and for the first time in Rome, she found kindness and concern. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and Annabeth felt herself enjoying his touch a little too much.

It was ridiculous. They had met like twenty minutes ago and Annabeth could already say he was her best friend because nobody had ever shown kindness to her in her whole time as a slave. Not even the other slaves.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I need to go. My mistress gave me an order to buy her silk."  
Perseus looked up the amphitheater. "I feel like I owe you. What about I buy you a snack? You look like you might want to eat something."  
His eyes wandered back to her skinny body and again she felt uncomfortable when he was staring like that.

"Why would _you_ owe _me_?" She asked confused. It was Perseus who had saved her from this creepy guy not the other way round.

"You gave me an excuse to leave this terrible place. Who would kill just for entertainment?" Perseus shook his head. "So what about food?"  
Annabeth had to smile as they started walking. "Well as long as you pay."  
His lips curled into a bright smile, making his eyes shine even more.

"Hey Annabeth?" He asked.

"Mmmh?"

"Call me Percy, will you?"

* * *

**So I have uploaded this story already once but I kinda gave up on it. The last few days I re-discovered it and since then I have been adding non-stop. I still got four weeks of summer vacation and if I'm lucky (and stop procrastinating on Tumblr so much) we might get the story done this summer. **

**I try updating every day (or at least every second day) **

**~ Diana **

**(p.s. IS SOMEONE ELSE EXCITED ABOUT THE TWELVE DOCTOR? ONLY ONE AND HALF HOURS TO GO!)**

* * *

**Cover Art by juliajm15 on Tumblr  
**


	2. Chapter 2

How much Annabeth disliked the Romans, their city, however, was nothing else but beautiful.

The buildings made of marble and ivory, gleamed in the early morning sun and the rooftops of Rome's apartment houses built a sea of red. Women with kids, soldiers and normal street folks filled the air with talking and laughing while vendors stood behind their stalls praising their goods. And what goods they had.

It had its advantages to live in the center of a world empire. You could get fruits and materials from all over the Mediterranean, like gold and silver from Hispania, lemons and olives from Sicily and wine, oils and honey from Greece. Purpure fabrics came from Greece as well. That's why Agrippina took Annabeth with her as she got the fabrics for new clothing: the owner of the stalls for purpure silk allowed discount only for other Greeks.

Agrippina had been one of the richest persons on this earth yet she claims she needs to be on budget.

"Are you even listening?" Percy asked and with jolt Annabeth remembered he was there too.

"Eh…" She looked at him sheepish. "Sorry lots of thoughts."

He rolled his eyes and murmured. "Athenians."

Annabeth had to grin. Even though he meant it as an insult, Annabeth loved to be called an Athenian, because the Romans would always call her 'idiot' or 'slut'. Or 'dumb'. That was always the worst insult to her. Even though it wasn't a common thing for girls in Greece, her father had hired a teacher. And Annabeth had loved it to learn, to write, to read. For a girl she had an exceptional knowledge, but the Romans never cared about it anyway.

"Annabeth!" A man's voice shouted.

Annabeth craned her neck and spotted behind one of the stalls, her friend Theutras. He waved at her with his short, fat arms while his big belly bounced in excitement. He was wearing an old and tattered chiton, but Annabeth still envied him for it. She wanted to wear her old clothes too. He was in his late thirties and the few hair he had left, started to turn gray.

But his whole appearance warmed Annabeth down to her feet.

"Who's that?" Percy whispered as they approached the stall.

"Theutras!" Annabeth half greeted and half answered Percy's question.

She shook the old man's outstretched hand with a smile playing on her lips. "How are you?"

"Oh fine, fine, my dear. As fine as you can be surrounded by them." With 'them' he meant the Romans but they couldn't speak it aloud when Roman soldiers kept passing them.

Theutras smiled with glee. "So how is my little princess?"

Annabeth gave him the best grin she had and started examining the fabrics. "Oh it's okay I guess. You know how Agrippina is, but in last time she's become better since our high-born starts to be annoyed by her."

Theutras started to laugh. "Sweet how I always get the gossip before everyone else does."  
"Are we talking about Agrippina as in 'Agrippina the mother of the emperor'?" Percy asked when he stepped next to Annabeth. "You are a servant of this Agrippina?"  
Annabeth let out a sigh and pointed at the metal plate at her throat. Every slave of Rome had it: A collar with a small plate, where the owner has written down his name so if the slave flees, people can bring him back to his master.

Annabeth's was old and rusty. On it, you could read Agrippina's name and the address of the emperor's palace.

Percy stared at it for a moment so intensely that Annabeth thought he might grip it and rip it away but instead he turned around hastily and started to tug at the silk in front of him.

Theutras looked at him smirking. "Who's your friend, dear?"

Annabeth, confused by Percy's reaction, had started to look for Agrippina's silk. "His name is Perseus. He's from Argos."  
Theutras nodded thoughtfully. "Oh yes Argos. My grandfather said, it was a lovely city before the Romans came. I take it from your reaction that you aren't one of the emperor's slaves?"

Percy shook his head vehemently. "No, I'm not a slave. I left Argos on my own."  
"Then, what are you doing here?" Theutras asked and eyed him warily.  
Annabeth started to wonder too. Did he mention what he did when she was so absorbed in her thoughts? No, he hadn't. Annabeth had a great memory and she would know if he said something like that. But he had to have a job in the city otherwise he wouldn't look like a nobleman. On the other hand, people without Roman citizenship couldn't do much. Romans tolerated them but nothing more. Even if there were intelligent or strong, they weren't able to become famous or rich. The Romans took care of that.

Percy had developed a sudden interest in the other stalls next to Theutras'. It seemed like he wouldn't answer the question so Annabeth decided to break the silences. She grabbed Agrippina's requested fabric and handed Theutras some denarii before she turned back to Percy.

"You said something about owning me a lunch." She tried a smile and it seemed like it was the right decision.

Percy's face light up and his lips formed a big grin. "Right you are. Come on, I know where to get the best pea-puree!"

He gripped her wrist and started to drag her through the crowd. Annabeth could only yell a short "Bye, Theutras!" Over her shoulder before Percy and she disappeared between the people.

Annabeth had never been too fond of the tavernae in Rome. Most of them were dark and dirty places where criminals and outcasts met to drown their sorrows in mysterious, alcoholic liquids but the taverna Percy led her to, was nothing like that.

It was a wide and bright room. Windows lined up on each side of it and at the far back was a bar made of polished wood. Different types of smells swirled around Annabeth's nose as they stepped inside and sat down at one of the empty tables. At first she couldn't see any employees, but soon a slim man walked toward them. His toga was covered with grease spots and something that looked suspiciously like fish sauce.

As he stopped in front of them and asked Percy with a grin what they wanted to eat, Annabeth could smell fresh baked bread.

Her stomach growled.

As a slave she would always get the rest of Agrippina's food (if there were any) or she would have to buy herself from the little pay she got every month, but mostly slaves starve.

Since she was gazing at the back of the store where a man was making oatcakes, she hadn't realized that Percy and the waiter had stopped their conversation and were watching her with grins.

"Who's your little girlfriend, Percy?" Asked the man.

Annabeth glared at him. He was tall with brownish hair and bright green eyes. They weren't sea green like Percy's, it was more a bilious green. His expression and the mischievous smile just like the upturned eyebrows, let Annabeth recall an old statue in the house of her father. It was Hermes the messenger of the gods and the longer Annabeth thought about it the more she thought the man could be him.

The man laughed. "Not very talkative, are we?"

"Leave her alone, Marcus." Percy said and leaned back in his chair. "I want the usual and for my _friend_ here the same."  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, but Percy just grinned and shooed Marcus away. It seemed like the two of them had known each other for a while now. Percy was generally very comfortable in this venue, maybe because he finally got to leave Theutras stall.

Annabeth bit her tongue but the curiosity got the better of her. "So about what Theutras asked…"  
Percy's expression became guarded. "It's complicated."  
"Why did you leave Argos in the first place," Annabeth traced the Greek name of Argos on the table surface. "And why come to Rome?"  
He looked outside one of the windows from which you could see the busy street. "I told you the Barbarians-"  
"That's no reason to leave. You can't tell me just because some barbarians came to your home, you leave everything behind and travel right into the heart of the enemy."

Percy sighed. "It's true what they say about Athenians. You're too intelligent for your own good."  
Annabeth smiled at the table. "Thanks but no changing subject. Come on, you need to-"  
She was cut off by the door being ripped open and three Roman soldiers stepping into the venue. The one in the middle of them was taller than Percy, with light blond hair and electric blue eyes that resembled the sky. Medals were pinned at the breast plate over his toga and under his arm he was carrying a legionnaire's helmet with a big red crest. He was wearing this typical soldier's clothing: leather strips fixed at a black belt and a big sword dangling at his right.

The other two men next to him were harder to describe for Annabeth since they wore their helmets on their head. But she could tell that they weren't as important as the guy in the middle because they didn't have any medals or any big crest. They were probably guardians.

The man with the blond hair searched the sitting area until he spotted Annabeth and Percy.

His expression broke into a grin and immediately Annabeth felt panic rising in her chest, when the man started coming toward them.

"What is he doing? Do you know him?" She asked Percy who was watching the whole scenario rather calmly.

He gave a short nod but then the man was already in front of their table, looking down at the two of them. "Percy, there you are!"

Percy got up and the two of them hugged in a brotherly way.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Ave, Jason." Percy said with a sly grin, when they separated and sat down again.

Jason smiled too and for the first time he turned his look to Annabeth. "And who's that, Percy?"  
"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth snapped.

Jason looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow. "Friendly."  
"Annabeth, that's my cousin Jason." Percy's eyes wouldn't met hers.

"Your- your cousin?" Annabeth stuttered and suddenly it dawned on her. "So that's why you came to Rome in the first place. Your cousin is a big deal here and you can enjoy his privileges while your fellow citizens are sent into slavery."  
"Annabeth, it isn't like that. I-" Percy said but Annabeth had enough. She didn't want to be around a Greek who betrayed his country.

"I'm going." Annabeth spat and grabbed the basket with Agrippina's silk. Percy called after her but she stormed out of the taverna and slammed the door behind her shut, forgetting the chance to eat Rome's best pea-puree.

* * *

**Yay Dramaaaa ****3 and because I know how much you love it, it will get a hell of more complicated pretty soon ;) (don't worry, Percabeth is coming as well)**

**Don't forget to leave a review, if you enjoyed reading**

* * *

**The Review Corner: **

**Knightlark**

**Thanks! I've been working on the idea for quite some time, so I hope it will work out well...  
**

**thein273**

**You really think this is historical accurate? I appreciate the compliment but seriously alone in the first chapter I have done a no-go for accurate historical stories: The coliseum. I can see that you are quite a history fan yourself so I'm a bit surprised that you didn't mention this. The coliseum was built under the reign of Emperor Vespasian and his son Titus declared it open since Vespasian died before the building was finished. And all of this happened a good twenty years after Nero... Yes, I love history, especially Ancient History, but this is a fanfic. Research takes long, detailed research takes even longer. You will meet a lot of historical inaccuracy here. It hurts me as well but I just don't have enough time to invest in this story. I'm sorry, I really am.  
Anyway, thank you for the compliment.**

**The last of them all **

**Thanks :D**

**Runner of Sorts**

**I DIDN'T PRESSURE YOU! and omg it's Peter Capaldi, I have no idea who that guy is but I hope he's gonna be a sassy doctor :D Also thanks for the review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth swore to herself never to think of Perseus again yet her dreams didn't seem to agree with her mind. Every night she would toss on the little piece of clothing and hay, Agrippina had given her, and dream about the events in the taberna. It shouldn't matter. She had met a man, he took her out for lunch and Annabeth had found out he was a traitor to Greece.

But that was the thing. He was Greek.

For years and years, Annabeth had longed after her home in Athens and when Percy showed up, it gave her hope. Hope to finally return or at least have a piece of Greece for her own. She had pictured a close friendship with him, she wanted to talk with him in Greek and head to the small Greek-like places she had found in Rome. She wanted him to be some kind of home and now it felt like he had betrayed not Greece but she.

One night when she had one of those dreams again where Percy was taking her to flee and Jason showed up in the middle of their path, a sudden jolt coming from her shoulder, awoke her. She sat up and rubbed the sore spot when she noticed a pair of sandals standing next to her roost.

Jumping slightly, she looked up to find one of Nero's guards watching her casually. "You are Annabella?"  
"It's Annabeth." She snapped at him. In front of Agrippina she had to keep calm but a guard was nobody she respected. He wasn't allowed to kill her since Agrippina would kill him in turn. Beside the jerk had kicked her.

"Whatever," he huffed. "We were told you could keep a secret. Is that correct?"  
Annabeth eyed him in the torch light. He was rather small compared to the others guards she had seen yet he looked capable of knocking down Hannibal's war elephants. He was wearing his helmet and the typical guardians' clothing: purpure tunic with golden ornaments and a breastplate over it. His gladius dangled dangerously close to Annabeth's head and she was aware of the fact that he only needed one move to behead her.

With his hazel eyes, he stared back until she nodded her head and answered: "Yes, I can keep a secret."  
"Very well then." The guard said and stepped back. "I give you a moment to clean yourself up. We are meeting the emperor."  
With that, he turned swiftly and left the slaves' rooms without waking anybody. Annabeth stopped for a moment and frowned. Why would the emperor need a servant of his mother? He had already like a thousand for himself so why calling for Annabeth? She shook her head pushing the thoughts away for the moment and got up. In a matter of three minutes, she had smoothed her tunic and had combed her hair with her fingers. She re-adjusted her sandals and met up with the guard outside.

His eyes wandered up and down her body until he turned around abruptly. He started marching toward the main section of the emperor's palace, one hand holding the torch and the other one grabbing the hilt of his sword. He didn't talk or looked at her again which Annabeth was grateful for.

Her mind started to wander back to Percy and how his sad and pleading eyes had followed her out of the taberna. She wished she could stop with these thoughts but she couldn't. As a matter of fact, her whole life circled around them. Because the rest of her life together with Agrippina was a misery. Her mistress kept pushing her harder and harder and since Nero started to keep Agrippina away from Rome's business, she had gotten even less friendly, which, Annabeth thought, was impossible.

A breeze cooled Annabeth growing anger. It was a nice, warm night with occasional wind. Stars covered the black sky while the moon shone brightly and died everything in smooth silver.

Annabeth breathed in and closed her eyes. Moments like this made her hate Rome a little -just a tiny bit- less because she was suddenly aware of all the beauties this empire had. The amazing architecture or new inventions like the canalization or the water supply that made it possible for every citizen to have enough to drink. Rome was a fascinating culture that grew each day but it was brutal and cruel as well. No matter what, Romans would always be barbarians to Annabeth.

At least she thought so.

Nero's rooms in the emperor's palace were at least twice as big as the part belonging to Agrippina, which was already too huge for Annabeth. The emperor's palace stood on top of the palatin, one of Rome's seven hills, and you had an amazing view of the city. Over the last years the former emperors had increased the size of the building, Augustus had bought at the beginning of the century but it still had the same style and charm.

At least if you came through the front entrance unlike Annabeth who was following the guard tone of the many side entrances of the palace. It was an old rustic door and you could tell immediately that it was used by slaves and maybe guards but most certainly not from someone who had something to say in the matters of Rome.

The door opened into a small kitchen. Maybe used for the higher-ranked servants of the emperor because the main kitchen, where the slaves prepared the meals for Nero or his famous feasts, must be five times that big.

It has been some time ago but once her father had taken Annabeth to a rich friend of his. He was throwing a party for his daughter's wedding and while the men had become drunk, she had slipped away from the main rooms and strolled through the property. The house had been a huge building and a short period after she had started her journey, Annabeth had been lost for good. Panicked, she had run through the halls until she had come to a lightened room from which she had heard voices chattering. She had knocked and one of the house's slaves had opened her with a confused expression.

She had only caught a glimpse of the kitchen but since she was barely four feet tall, the room behind the door had looked gigantic with at least 50 slaves buzzing around and carrying whine with plates of food.

She crunched her nose when she realized that this was her job now.

Meanwhile the guard had led Annabeth up a staircase and they walked now through a maze of different rooms. At some point the narrow hallways and rustic looking doors turned to marble floors and beautiful sculptures. They had reached the emperor's rooms.

Every item looked luxury and powerful, just as Nero wanted to be seen even though everybody thought of him as a poetry-obsessed lunatic.

Annabeth wanted to reach out her hand and caress the marble columns when the guard dragged her to a small secondary room. It turned out to be another kitchen and the man told Annabeth to create some snacks and wine before she would come to the hall across from here.

She nodded and the guard left.

It didn't take a lot of effort or time to make up some snacks and fill a few cups of wine, so ten minutes later, Annabeth peeked curiously into the hall where a few people were convened. She recognized two of them easily since the wider man in a purple toga with a golden laurel wreath attached to his hair was obviously Emperor Nero and the second one, to the emperor's right, was Seneca. One of the great Roman philosophers. He wasn't much compared to the Greek ones but he enjoyed the big attention from the crowds, especially since his young student had become the fifth emperor of the Roman Empire.

The other three men were stranger to Annabeth but it didn't matter anyway. She was here because she had a job: hand out food and wine. So she did that without much hesitation. None of them seemed to take further notice in the slave when she passed them cups and snacks.

They were hovering over a table that was covered in what seemed to be maps of the palace. One of the men had a quill in his hand, marking different points on the expensive looking parchment while the others discussed everything he did.

Nero who looked usually rather bored, seemed eager to find a solution to their problem. His eyes followed the others, his word began or ended debates.

Annabeth didn't catch what they were arguing about neither she wanted to know. It was probably some cruel plan of theirs to take another life.

After an hour or so, one man stood up. "What about we look at the situation from another angle? Emperor, let me show you the group I have trained to fulfill our plans."  
Nero nodded. "We should get at least something done tonight, so I don't have to mourn over the waste of hours I could have used for sleep."  
Some of the other men, including Seneca, rolled their eyes behind the emperor's eyes. The man who had spoken up mumbled a 'thanks' and disappeared from view.

Nero stretched himself and got up from his seat. He walked a few steps before he neared Annabeth. He took some fresh grapes with bread and downed them hungrily.

"You are one of my mother's slaves, aren't you?" He asked suddenly.

Annabeth nodded. She didn't want to talk with him about Agrippina, so she looked at her food plate. He then took her chin and lifted it, not with the tender touch of Perseus but in an obdurate kind.

She met the dark brown eyes of Rome's most important man.

"So you will be celebrating her death as much as I will."

When he let go and turned around, the words had finally found a meaning to Annabeth. The maps of the palace, the hushed tones, the group of special trained soldiers- everything to kill Agrippina.

Annabeth felt a rush of happiness and excitement.

Finally she would get away from the devil, maybe she will be able to flee. She would go back to Greece, find a job there or something maybe she would search for old friends who could take her in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a group of people coming into the room. The first man was the one who left moments ago. "These are my best soldiers who will be able to get rid of your little problem."

He stepped to the side revealing a set of three people. The one in the middle blonde with-

Annabeth's heart dropped. It was Jason and right behind him stood the person following her into the land of dreams:

She was staring into the beautiful sea green eyes of Perseus.

* * *

**New chapter! Yippie! I think this is how far I got the last time I uploaded this story... So next chapter will be something completely new and I give you one word to describe it: Percabeth :) **

* * *

**The review corner: **

**Knightlark**

**Taking creative license with history? You got the right way of thinking, my friend :)**

**ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe**

**Heeey haven't seen you in a while but I think you were one of the people who read a lot of my stories and someone who always reviews (which is why I love you). And you watch Doctor Who (I love you even more!) so I understand you, I mean, I started watching at season 5 which make Matt Smith my first doctor. (And you never really forget about the first doctor you see) So I love him but David Tannet was awesome. He had the coolest companions (Rose, Mickey, Donna, JACK BURROWMAN DO I NEED TO SAY MORE?) and I liked nine because he was the ultimate sass-master. So to this point I was happy with all the doctors I have watched, and that makes me hope that Peter Capaldi is cool too. And I like Clara, (Whouffle :P). **

**I think he's gonna make a great doctor. but we will have to wait till Christmas to get an answer and before that, 50TH ANNIVERSARY I AM READY FOR YOU**

**oh thanks for the review, btw :)**

**fanficrulz1 **

**I have high hopes myself. I try to outdo myself with each story so I'm also excited if this is going to work out as I have planned it.**

**Thank you for the review!**

**Irisa0816 **

**Haha :D, what is it with you all reading this long answer to a review I got? Thx :)**

**Runner of Sorts **

**First of all, WHAT A PERF PICTURE?! WHY DID I SEE THAT BEFORE IT'S BEAUTIFUL! i didn't pressure you but I don't want to fight (i'm right anyway). And wikistalk him? U heard that after peter capaldi was revealed as the next doctor so many people edited his wikipage that wikipedia actually had to shut it down? :D And for the gods' sake what drama? you people *shakes head*.  
**

**Well I'm an incredible gifted faker (that's a quote if someone knows who said this he/she is getting a sneak peak for next chapter)**

** but I have Latin in school so I know already a lot of stuff about Nero and I only change a few details to fit the story... **

**Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth had almost dropped the plate, so big was the shock running through her body.

Percy seemed not any less surprised by finding her right beside the Emperor and his eyes were practically glued to her face.

They stared at each other until Nero let out an amused laugh. "I see. They truly look ready to do anything."  
While Percy directed his attention to the Emperor, Annabeth kept scanning him. He was wearing his uniform: a tunic, over it armor and a bronze sword was hanging to his side ready to take on anything that crossed his path. Medals ornamented his chest and Annabeth found the sight hard to bear.

Had he received them after turning on his own people?

Jason next to him bowed to Nero elegantly. "We are happy to serve, Your Majesty."  
"I am happy to give you your orders, son," Nero's eyes glinted crazily.

Rumor has it that the Emperor was -well- not quite sane. People have spread word that sometimes Nero would force all of his close minions into a theater, bound them to their chairs and make them listen to his playing on the lyre for endless hours. **(True story, people) **They weren't allowed to leave, their only purpose were to celebrate the emperor by applauding and encouraging him to continue. Who failed to do so, wouldn't be able to fail for a very long time.

Annabeth averted her eyes to Jason's left where a young man -significantly younger than Perseus or Jason- was standing looking as if he desired to be anywhere but here in this room. He had a chubby face like an infant and Annabeth wondered if he was Roman.

He certainly didn't look like it with the small, dark eyes and the fair tan of his skin. He reminded her of the eastern vendors that her father used to bring home to make business with them.

Also he lacked on the usual emotionless expression of the Roman soldiers.

Annabeth felt his discomfort from across the room.

It was the first Roman she sympathized with. She was more than convinced that this young lad wasn't anything near being a bloodthirsty murderer as the rest of the legions.

Since she was so deepened in reading the young one's posture, Annabeth had missed the conversation between the emperor and the three's commander.

When she finally returned her attention to them, they had already agreed that Perseus, Jason and the boy were the best choice to fulfill Nero's intentions.

The emperor turned around to Seneca and the rest of his confidants that were still seated around the table. "Morning is close, my friends. I wish to end this -rather unsuccessful- convention for that I can rest. Does anyone want to oppose?"  
Naturally, no one spoke up even though a few of the men seemed unsatisfied with his decision. Nero gestured his guards to follow and he left the room, Seneca and the other men on his trial. The only people left in the room were the three soldiers, his commander and unfortunately Annabeth who knew exactly that Perseus was staring at her again.

But instead of copying his actions, she started to clean off the table and the cots.

"Well men, this went better than I had expected," the commander said. "You are free to leave for tonight. I shall see you tomorrow at the training grounds."  
With that Annabeth heard the door open for a second time and fall into its lock quietly. Uneasiness filled her stomach. She held her breath but didn't dare to turn around.  
"Let us help you," Jason said suddenly and appeared next to her.

Annabeth bit her lip to prevent herself from shooing him away. As a matter of fact, she couldn't carry all of these cups and plates alone and if she wanted to catch any sleep tonight, she might as well let them help.

Percy and the other one came over as well and together Annabeth led them to the kitchen where they started to clean the dishes.

"It's been some time, Annabeth," Jason said while drying of the plates. "How have you been?"  
Annabeth gave a dry laugh. "How good can one be as a slave of the devil."  
"Agrippina making your life hard?" Percy asked and Annabeth gripped the wet rag tighter.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "It's even worse than before because Nero isn't quite discreet about his aversion against his own mother. I think she might be already considering what he is planning."  
"You think she knows already?" the young man said in a panicked voice. He sounded so full of fear and worry that Annabeth could hardly believe he was one of the best soldiers the Roman Empire had.

Yet she had to smile. Unlike all the other brutal and cruel soldiers she had met, this fearful one seemed like a regular young boy that needed protection and a mother.

"No," Annabeth said softly and smiled at him. "I think she is suspecting that Nero might take certain action against her."  
The boy let out a huge breath and nodded. "Dear gods, I really don't want to face her wrath. She is a witch."  
Annabeth laughed. "You have no idea. Tell me, what was your name again?"

"Franciscus, but most people call me Frank." he reached out his hand a little awkwardly and Annabeth took it with a grin. "Pleasure to meet you, Frank. I'm Annabeth."  
He nodded, glanced at Percy and went back to placing the dished in the shelves.  
When she returned to her work again, she found Percy watching her with a half unhappy, half happy look as if he wasn't able to place her actions and thus be able to decide how to feel about it. With other words, he wasn't sure if he had to be jealous or not.

She couldn't help but smile about this.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth" Percy said unexpectedly and Annabeth stopped breathing for a moment. She didn't look up but she saw his reflection in the water. Misery, guilt and, if she wasn't mistaken, longing were written across his face.

"I'm really sorry."  
The words kept hanging in the air and even though Annabeth knew she had to say something, she had no idea of what she could possibly add to this. On the one hand, she felt so angry with Percy for betraying his home that she wanted to hit him until he bleeds but on the other hand… She couldn't be angry with him.

The worst thing: She didn't know why. Usually she could hold a grudge pretty easily especially when it was something huge as this but one look into Percy's face and she wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay even though it wasn't.

The silence became unbearable and Annabeth was about to say anything when Jason cleared his throat uneasily. "Frank maybe we should- eh-"  
"Go to bed?" Frank suggested his voice sounding even more uncomfortable than Jason's.  
"Yes, exactly."

The two of them clapped Percy on the back and said goodbye to Annabeth before leaving the kitchen. Annabeth listened how their footsteps became quieter and thought feverishly on what to do.

"Say something, please," Percy said finally after he had stowed the last cup neatly.

But Annabeth's mind was still arguing over her reaction. She didn't know why because the logical answer would be to strike Percy down and leave him rotting on the wood floor yet she knew she wouldn't be able to do something like that.

Suddenly Percy grabbed her wrist and turned her around, looking dead serious and so full of misery that Annabeth felt her heart clench. "I am truly sorry for what has happened. I know you think I am a traitor but I couldn't do anything about the barbarians. There were so many of them, Annabeth. Our people were weak and hungry because of the Roman's excessive taxes. We had given them almost three quarters of our harvest and they kept coming for more."

He shook his head. "They killed my mother, Annabeth. How was I supposed to stay in this city with all these horrible things happening and the memories of my mother following me everywhere? I wanted a fresh start and the Roman army offered to admit me. I met Jason and we came here to Rome. My life in Greece is gone and what else is there left for me but start over? Our beautiful home doesn't exist anymore, Annabeth."  
The pain in her chest became unbearable. She always dreamed of return and she had always pushed away the truth. She had known that Greece had been destroyed by the Roman but she never wanted to see it. Hearing it from Percy felt as if she was stabbed in the back.

"What about your father?" Annabeth asked her voice quiet. "Was he-"  
But Percy shook his head sadly. "Dead. He died before my birth."  
Annabeth nodded.

"I know I should have told you that before but you hate the Romans so passionately that I thought you would include me into this hate," Percy admitted his head down.

Annabeth bit her lip. "I don't you hate. It's just- I thought you had betrayed them when it became serious. That you simply packed your belongings and left your friends and family behind to live with your cousin."

"I've fought," Percy told her with a grim expression. "I really tried to protect them but the barbarians were faster than me. I couldn't keep living like that. That's why I left."  
"So you are not a traitor." Annabeth said and even though they were only inches apart, she made a step forward.

Percy looked at her confusedly before he got the message. Annabeth wanted to laugh at his ignorance. "No, I would never betray the people I love."  
He leaned in closer so that their noses were touching.

Annabeth smiled and whispered, "Good." before they closed the gap and pressed their lips together.

She barely knew the man and nevertheless she found herself clinging onto him as if he was her salvation, taking away all the troubles in her life.  
Weirdly enough, his lips were salty and reminded Annabeth of the journey she had once taken with her father to an island. She remembered leaning against the side of the ship and watching over the sea, wild winds and the salty smell encasing her.

Too early for her taste, Percy pulled away breathing heavily.

"Good to know that we can leave our little argument behind," he grinned and kissed her softly.

Annabeth found herself smiling like an idiot. "This is better than cursing you for the rest of your life."  
Percy laughed and tightened his embrace.

For a moment, Annabeth just let him hold her and she enjoyed feeling safe for the first time in so many years. She had forgotten how great it is when you aren't afraid of anything.

It seemed an infinity had passed when she lifted her head from his chest. "I need to go back. I'm already wondering where the guard is who brought me here."  
Percy put his chin on top of her head. "What about you come with me and forget sleeping tonight."  
She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you planning, Soldier?"  
He grinned, "I want to show you something."

"If we get caught I am dead. I hope you know that," Annabeth stated but Percy kept his grin, "Then it seems as if we should avoid getting caught, doesn't it?"

* * *

**Percabeth fluff *sigh* I almost love it as much as drama and annoying cliffhangers. Almost. **

**This chapter is pretty bad written because I'm out of it. Sadly, I haven't been writing for a veeeery long time, so I'm sorry for those who care about it.**

* * *

**The review corner: **

**emily**

**It even got better, didn't it?**

**Stardust56**

**And I love you for reviewing :)**

**Knightlark **

**Hahaha, in my next history exam I just gonna write a one-shot with a fat Creative License with History on top of it. **

**Oh no they are not demigods. I figured they had enough to deal with all that drama that's ahead of them, but no spoilers here ;)**

**BeckstarSuperstar**

***jaw hits the ground* you got it right. You actually- it is a Robert Downey Jr. quote! I love him, he's my favorite actor! Wow well, I guess you can check your PM inbox, i'll send you a sneak peek :D**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**Thank you! I'll keep updating, if you guys keep reading :)**

**ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe**

**I hope he gets an awesome trademark. A really awesome one, but there is so much happening before we get his first episode. I mean 50th anniversary and the Christmas Special...**

**I'll check out some stories of you when I got time, but it's kind of weird right now, which is also why I haven't been updating in three days... but I promise I leave you a review ASAP, okay :)**

**Runner of Sorts**

**Oh right I did start talking about drama :D ooops. I LOVE DRAMA, it makes everything so... dramatic, you know? And yes they had to shut it down because ppl kept updating his page with stuff like "HE'S THE NEW DOCTOR! HE IS THE FUCKING TWELVTH DOCTOR, BITCHES!" i'm not even exaggerating here :D**

**roselovemedana **

**Muchas gratias ;)**

**henrie locker  
**

**Danke :D (ich finds immer wieder toll andere deutsche hier zu treffen)**

**LongLiveLaughter**

**YEAH ISN'T IT AWESOME WHEN PEOPLE KILL THEIR MOTHER? :D thanks for the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is not fair," Annabeth stated casually when she first stepped into the hall Percy had led her to. "This is in no way fair to us slaves. We are forty people and we don't have anything close to this."  
Percy laughed and his melodic voice echoed through the tall room. "Well as the soon-to-be murderers of Nero's mother, we receive certain advantages."  
"I can see that," Annabeth breathed and a smile came to her face.

She had always been a fan of architecture and when there was one thing that she enjoyed in Rome, then it was the detailed and cautious art of the Roman builders. The whole room was a proud example of their genius.

It was a one-room thermal bath. High ceiling canopied over two pools that lay on the floor as if it were two puddles on the street. The walls were covered in splendid mosaics with colors as bright as in reality. They showed scenes from the myths her father used to tell Annabeth on lazy, rainy afternoon: Zeus approaching Europe disguised as a big, white bull. Poseidon toying with Odysseus during his journey back to Ithaca and Dionysus celebrating with his loyal minions, the satyrs.

Annabeth let her hand wander over the shown scenes and admired the rest of the room. With velvet bolstered cots stood at the far end and right next to them, a pair of marmoreal dolphins towered over the water. The tiles on the floor were warmer than Annabeth's sleeping-place and even though she enjoyed the feeling after the cold night air, she still had to wonder if poor slaves were working behind this.

She had heard terrible stories about the work as boiler man beneath the thermal baths.

"And, you are up for some swimming?" Percy asked as he appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He had taken off his armor and the sword was lying on one of the cots.

Annabeth grinned at him and in a real sweet voice she said, "Forget it. I'm not taking off my clothes."  
She saw Percy pouting and he nuzzled her neck. "Please?" **(Romans were little bit more _open-minded_ when it came to- well mature stuff, so I figured Percy and Annabeth had to be as well)**  
"No," Annabeth laughed. Usually she should start to feel uncomfortable about this situation but Percy was so different from any man she had ever met. He didn't radiate the slightest sign of danger, which was incredible seldom these days.

"Well," he said and Annabeth felt him tense his arm muscles. "If you don't want to bath without your clothes, you can bath in them."  
And too late Annabeth saw the meaning behind his words. He had already picked her up and it didn't matter how hard she struggled, he walked casually to the water and dumped her -with clothes, sandals and everything- into the warm water.

For a moment, she was underwater and with slightly opened eyes, she could recognize Percy's blurred figure diving into the pool a few inches besides her. She broke through the surface gapping for air and a furious expression on her face.

"Perseus from Argos, I can't believe you just did this to me!" she screeched while his head reappeared in front of her. He was smiling widely. "I asked nicely."  
"You are aware of the fact that these are my only clothes and if Agrippina finds them wet tomorrow morning, she will kill me for disobeying her order and not just that. I might tell her why my clothes are wet and then I had to tell her about Emperor Nero's meeting as well. So you put not just me in danger but your own mission."  
He stared at her dumbfounded. Annabeth really liked him but sometimes he should think before he acts because she could really get into trouble for all of this.

"I'm sorry," he ran a hand through his damp hair. "I can't believe I have to apologize for the second time tonight."  
He swam towards her and grabbed Annabeth' hips. She put her arms around his neck. "It's okay. If we get out now, it might dry until I have to get up."

He kissed her. "Fine. But just to make you understand, we could have prevented this."  
As encounter, Annabeth splashed water into his face.

He gave a resigned sign and paddled her to the edge of the pool. Annabeth pulled herself out of the water, but sitting close enough so she could sink in her feet.

Percy kept swimming. Sometimes he came close so he could give her a kiss. They spent the entire night in this room, talking and laughing together and Annabeth felt happy again for the first time in years. Even better, she felt loved. Percy was the best thing that had happened to her in a very, very long time.

When morning dawned through three small windows, Percy and she hurried back to the quarters of Agrippina's slaves. Annabeth's clothes were still a little damp but she was sure nobody would notice it unless they touched the fabric, which could be prevented easily.

They stood in front of a side entrance.

"I'm going to see you again, okay?" Percy asked and ran a hand through her hair. "We will find some excuse, maybe Jason can order you over or something."  
Annabeth laughed bitterly. "I doubt Agrippina would let me go. I'm her favorite victim."  
He put his hand on her cheek and grinned. "We will figure something out, I promise."  
Annabeth knew their chances were slim but when Percy was watching her with these sparkling eyes, she had to be hopeful."  
He leaned close and kissed her.

The moment felt so good, so nice that Annabeth wished it would never end. She pulled Percy closer, deepening the kiss between them. She lost herself almost so much that she didn't notice the door open behind them.

"Well isn't that cute," Agrippina's icy voice said. Annabeth and Percy jumped apart staring shocked at the devil herself. Her eyes turned to a bilious green. "Let's make sure it never happens again."

* * *

**Boohoo, it's short I know, but not-dramatic stuff is so boooooring :)**

* * *

**Review corner**

**ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe**

**Read a one-shot of you! It was so cute! And I like that you keep the characters IC. Fluff writers usually throw that overboard and the entire stories goes like 'I love u, Seaweed Brain' 'I love u, too, Wise Girl' *Endless chapters of making out*... **

**...**

**Okay my first stories were exactly like that, but... yeah... I really just made myself look like an idiot. **

**Anyway keep writing, it's really great. **

**PJoHoOFan**

**Thank you! There are good Percabeth stories like this, but far too few for my taste. I love history so I figured I might give it a shot my own!  
****If I bring in Thalia, Nico and co? Probably. I'd like too. But I haven't figured out the entire story, yet.**

**Knightlark**

**I laughed way too hard at this review. but hahahaha "You! You are not clapping! GUARDS!" I could so imagine him doing this you know? That guy was nuts. He's done so much crap in his life, really. For example burning down Rome while playing the lyre or crashing the Olympic Games in Greece. (Funnily enough he was declared the victor of the games...)**

**Thanks for the review.**

**Nicole IxI**

**Fluffy is the best! Thanks!**

**Chazaq**

**Don't worry it's getting better! (or worse if you want to look at it from Annabeth's point of view)**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**YES PERCABETH!**

**roselovemedana**

**Okay, here is a very bad attempt at writing in Spanish (I suck so much in this language): **

**Leí su página y miré que eres de República Dominicana pues pienso escribo la respuesta en Enspañol...**

**Okay I read that you are from the Dominican Republic and then I thought I can just as well write an answer in Spanish so that the two years in the Spanish course weren't completely wasted :D**

**Thanks for the review and I try my hardest to write faster but I have this small (understatement) procrastinating problem...**


	6. Chapter 6

To say the next few days were hard for Annabeth would be the understatement of the century.

Agrippina, furious about Annabeth's relationship with Percy, punished her in many terrible ways. For example, Agrippina took Annabeth's privilege to move around alone. She was under constant watch by other slaves or even guards. She didn't get real food anymore, just water and molded slices of bread, and each morning she was whipped in Agrippina's private chambers while the devilish Majesty watched.

It wasn't just that Agrippina hurt her physically, no, she also had to embarrass Annabeth in front of every slave by branding the Latin word for shame, _pudor_, into her forearm. Annabeth hadn't cried but it still had hurt very much and every slave had heard about her disgraceful deeds since Agrippina let the soldier that branded Annabeth tell the whole story to the others as to prevent that none of them would ever dare to do the same.

But Annabeth knew what Agrippina was aiming for. To hurt her pride and sadly she had done this very successfully.

Annabeth had let go of hope for herself but she still hoped that Percy met a better fate than she did. She didn't want him to be punished or embarrassed over their slip.

He hadn't talked to her since that night. She hadn't even seen him and two weeks had already passed. She forced herself to believe she would never see him again. Maybe he was too embarrassed to return to her or maybe he just didn't want her anymore.

Whichever was the case, Annabeth had to face the fact that she would be stuck with Agrippina. Alone.

She would never be able to leave if by flight or death. The guards watching her wouldn't let her commit suicide however much she pleaded. They'd grin at her, spit into her face and then laugh while they pushed her to get back to work.

Annabeth had finally enough of her life and she couldn't do anything about it.

Over the third week after the incident, Agrippina's hate against Annabeth eased. Mainly because she was busy, trying to find out what Nero was up to.

Even though Agrippina had tortured her to get the entire truth, Annabeth had always stuck to the story that she had left the quarters on her own. She had searched for Percy and then the two of them would have visited the pool and nothing more had happened.

The guard who had brought Annabeth into the whole thing visited her once telling her that the Emperor was satisfied with her performance. She had proven that she was worthy to keep such a secret.

Of course, Annabeth didn't give a crap about Nero at that time. She had simply nodded at the guard and he had left. Since then nothing had happened.

In the fourth week, Agrippina forced Annabeth to work in the kitchen as her personal server. She was supposed to watch over the chefs and make sure that none of them made something stupid. Then she had to take the food to Agrippina who would send her back into the kitchen as often as she could so that Annabeth's feet felt like stone when she lay down.

Tonight, she was especially annoying.

Her dinner had only begun ten minutes ago and Annabeth was already running back from her seventh visit at the kitchen. Just to bring the royal Annoyance extra fish sauce.

Annabeth slowed her pace down when she came closer to Agrippina's dining room and as she stepped into the torchlight, she almost fainted on the spot.

Right opposite to Agrippina stood Jason wearing an expansive looking toga and a big, fat gold ring on his middle finger. If Annabeth hadn't known better, she'd say he was a senator, one of Rome's most important politicians.

"And here she comes," Agrippina said from her seat. "You got my fish sauce."  
Annabeth still staring at Jason in awe, nodded confusedly and went to hand over the required sauce. While Agrippina enjoyed her food, Annabeth sneaked glances at Jason.  
He would catch her eye and gave her the faintest of a smile that warmed Annabeth down to the feet. And it wasn't until then that she realized, she actually trusted Jason. A Roman soldier.

Annabeth looked at him and he nodded reassuringly.

She hoped he was here to get her out.

"Go on," Agrippina said smacking. "Ask him why he is here."  
Annabeth swallowed hard but she knew better than to remain silent when Agrippina had given an order. "Why are you here, soldier?"  
Jason didn't look at her, his electric blue eyes were fixed upon Annabeth's mistress. "I am here to offer you a deal, My Majesty."  
"Oh how exciting!" Agrippina said. "I am sure a non-important soldier of my son's has a lot of things I might desire."  
Annabeth swallowed again. Her throat stayed dry.

"My Majesty, as I have heard this slave of yours," he pointed at Annabeth. "has been a shame with one of my companions. I feel responsible and offer you to buy the slave so she can work for me."  
Agrippina threw the bird's bone on the plate and laced her greasy fingers. "You want to take the slave because you feel responsible, huh?"  
_Just say yes!_, Annabeth wanted to scream. Instead, she shifted uncomfortably besides her mistress.

Jason didn't seem the slightest at unease, "Yes, my Lady. My companions are my responsibilities. If they do injustice, the fault is upon me not them."  
"Very noble," Agrippina said and leaned back in her chair. With her long old fingers, she fished for uneaten meat between her teeth. "I must say this is very noble of you, Soldier, but I must reject your offer."  
Annabeth's hands clenched into fists. She was holding her breath trying not to burst out in tears or scream some Greek insults at her mistress.

In the meanwhile, Jason stood at the table unmoved. "My Lady, I think I must insist. This is my fault, if you wish I can get My Lady a new slave."

"Oh yes I am sure you can. If necessary I could get one on my own even but I don't want to give her away. She is …" Agrippina grabbed Annabeth's wrists covering them in grease. "… such a great slave. I cannot let my favorite go like this."  
Annabeth wanted to cry and leash out. She wanted to kick Agrippina in her stupid face and maybe suffocate her with a pillow even though that would be too nice as a death.  
Annabeth didn't know if Agrippina noticed but Jason's hand was glistening with sweat and his fingers were trembling slightly. "If My Lady wishes so, I- I am happy to leave it be."  
"Oh yes, I am sure. We are such good friends Annabella, aren't we?" The old witch stroke over Annabeth's hair and face, but Annabeth didn't show any emotion.

She would never give Agrippina this satisfaction.

"Now, my dear, escort the young man to the door, will you?" Agrippina returned to her food with a satisfied smile on her face.

Annabeth nodded and walked out of the room, Jason following closely behind her. They didn't talk until they had passed two corners and even then, they only dared to speak in hushed tones.

"Annabeth, I hope you know I didn't mean what I said about you being a shame," Jason whispered while they walked down a small staircase. Annabeth had chosen the extra long way back to the entrance. She probably had to sprint back so Agrippina wouldn't notice.

"I hoped so," she whispered back to him. "Why did you come here, anyway?"  
"Why I came here?" Jason asked slightly surprised by her question. "We want to get you out of course."

Annabeth felt herself warming up.

No one had ever helped her. Especially not like this.

Jason took her silence as sign of distrust. "Look, Annabeth, Percy is going crazy because of guilt-"  
"That's ridiculous. He shouldn't be so hard on himself. It was my fault. I should have known that there were guards watching us." Annabeth sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's why you got caught?"  
She nodded resigned. "I don't know when exactly but at some point, the guards saw that someone was in the terminal bath. They glanced through one of the windows, spotted me and Percy, and like the good little puppies they are, they went off and told everything Agrippina who hurried the fastest she could to the slaves' chambers. I should have known it. Or at least seen the guards. This is all my fault."  
Jason patted my shoulder. "I think it was pretty reckless from both of you, but well- things happen when you are- you know- in love."  
That comment didn't make Annabeth feel any better. She still thought her misdoing caused the situation and she felt terribly sorry for putting this onto Percy's shoulders as well.

"Thank you for the try." Annabeth said and looked at Jason.

His expression became hard. "I don't like that she is so persistent."  
"She loves to torture me. The last weeks were the worst of my life, but don't tell Percy. I don't want to hurt him even more," Annabeth sighed.

She rubbed over her eyes tiredly. It had been a terrible day.

Jason laughed bitterly. "I don't think this is even possible. He is beating himself up about the situation. He's going crazy because he can't help you."  
Even though some girls might think that was sweet of him, Annabeth didn't feel comfortable with this piece of information at all. She wanted Percy to be happy. She wanted him to forget about her.

Annabeth hadn't realized that they had already reached the entrance. Guards were standing outside, she could hear them laughing. The stars were gleaming in the sky and the moon was shining brightly. It was such a beautiful night but Annabeth felt as if she could never be happy about something like this again.

"Jason?" she whispered.

The young soldier turned his eyes to her and Annabeth felt touched to see the frustration and disappointment in them.  
"Jason, maybe you should tell Percy to let go of-"  
"No," Jason said vehemently. "We are not giving up on you, yet."  
He looked over to the guards outside but both of them were busy with telling each other jokes. Apparently Rome's discipline was on vacation today.

Jason grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her out of the torchlight. "In a few days, there is another meeting at the big palace."  
Annabeth understood immediately: Nero was having another convention to discuss the plans to kill his mother.

"I arranged that they send after you again. We will be there, Annabeth, and afterwards we can find a solution, okay?" his eyes pleaded with her. "Please, don't give up on this."

Annabeth sighed but whispered. "We can try."  
Jason pressed her hand one time. "We see you in a few days then."  
Annabeth pressed his hand in return. "Thank you, Jason."  
He gave her a last smile and then, walked out of the hall, the fabric of his toga flickering in the wind. Annabeth watched after him for a moment until she remembered Agrippina upstairs.

While sprinting back to the dining room, she thought about Jason and about the fact that she, Annabeth from Athens, had actually befriended a Roman.

* * *

**IT'S PERCY'S BIRTHDAY, YIPPPIEE! AND PERCABETH'S ANNIVERSARY! and luke died today along with Kronos but whatever  
****If you wanna celebrate, come to and join the PERCAPOCALYPSE! So many great new fanart and one-shots.**

**Everyone just take blue cookies:(::) (::) (::) **

* * *

**The review corner:**

**Knightlark**

**That's why I love ancient history so much. It's basically just a few thousand years of crazy kings and emperors and a bunch of killing and power fights!** **Thanks for the review****!**

**thein273**

**Don't feel like an idiot :D I was already worried you might take it the wrong way that I corrected you. Even though Agrippina is a minor player (as you put it) in history, I'm still fascinated by her. I mean for a woman in these times, she was seriously badass. She cheated and murdered her way to the top only to end up being killed by her own creation. I also love the relationship with Nero and the fact that he tried to kill her so often with so well-thought schemes (like the boat construction) - and then he ended up sending his guards to stab her. I don't know, I just find this so hilarious.**

**Thanks for the review and I try to stay as close as possible to reality.**

**PJoHoOFan **

**NOW IT HAS SIX CHAPTERS OF AWESOMENESS! ENJOY!**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**Yes! A cliffy! I love them so much! (but only when I use them, not when certain troll-authors think they have to be sassy and end certain books with stupid, cruel, painful, heartbreaking cliffhangers *sobs in the corner*)**

**ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe**

**What really? :D no big deal! You are such an awesome follower, reviewer and apparently writer, that I didn't mind at all to read through your stories!**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain **

**Oh my god, what an awesome name you got! be honest how many people did you beat up for it? **

**Thanks for the review!**

**xXxThe Queen of HeartsxXx**

**Really? Because I spent so much time on it! I suck so much at these kind of stuff, but I wanted something with the name of the story on it. Thank you, anyway!**

**AnonymousAngel1999**

**Hahaha, your review made my day :D glad that you like the story! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
